Not an Ordinary Childhood
by Head Writer
Summary: Jack Brewer is living and training with his Dad,find out how that turns out. First chapter is super short,but rest of the story will be longer. There would be a lot of Tv 14 stuff so those who are sensitive when it comes to that,do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Pov

I'm 12 year old living with dad close to lake in California, every day my dad train me martial arts,and every day after school my dad would take me to this river to train with him.

He have a weird perception when it come to train in lake,we had to be completely naked.

I did not have a problem with that as i thought since my early childhood that is normal,well i was thought that way.

But one day we had a company...

Jack-Shit!

Jack's Dad-Why are you yelling.

Jack-Katy,what is she doing here?

Jack's dad-So what,are you ashamed of your body.

Jack-Well i do not wear anything,i'm exposed.

Jack's dad-Im disappointed in you.

Jack-Why?

Jack's dad-Do not be afraid.

 _Katy gets closer to us_

Katy-Wow Jack,you look even more hot when you are naked.

Jack-Heh...well. _.Jack was hiding his penis from Katy._

 _Katy grabs Jack's hands and she exposed Jack so she can see everything._

Jack-Sorry Katy,that's how i and dad train.

Katy-You do not need to be sorry, _Katy hugs Jack and gets in his face,_ just be a man, _Katy kisses Jack and she gets down and kisses his Dick._


	2. Chapter 2

Note-Jack Brewer's young apperance is a if you watched Logan movie where actor who plays Jack Brewer looks like.

Jack Pov

 _Katy is same age as me,she grews up in foster's home,she was always in love with me._

 _I've mean i was always trying to have a respectful relationship with her,but she wanted otherwise,yesterday she kissed me direct in mouth and then she kissed my dick,i still dont know how to describe that._

 _Later that day i trained with my dad,when all of sudden Dan showes up._

Dan-Train,train,you will never be like me.

Jack-You never beat me.

Dan-Well beacuse of your looks during the fights i'm getting scared that i'm fighting a girl.

Jack-Ha Ha,you have a longer hair too,it's not my fault that you are not willing to train to become a real martial arts fighter.

Jack's father-Join our dojo then.

Jack-What,we two cannot be in same room for ten minutes,let alone to train.

Dan-Well,i accept.

Jack-That's a crap,i can't be in the same dojo with him.

Jack's dad-Well then you are not a real fighter.

Jack-Oh yes i'm.

Dan-Then why are you complaining then?

Jack's dad-Ok guys,let's start.

Jack Pov

 _Well about Dan,he wents into same class as me,as our class is divided in two parts,in one is me and Dan,in other is Katy,so when i'm not in fight with Dan,i always look around so Katy will not follow me. Wild ride huh?_

 _Next day_

Jack-Before Dan comes,dad why?

Jack's dad-Listen up,you two should not fight one another,you two could make a good team,yes you are better ,but he could also have a strenght to be on your level,just give him a chance.

Jack-Ok.

 _Dan Showes up_

Dan-Hey,Brewers,you will never guess who wants to join your dojo.

Jack-Who?

Dan-Enter!

 _Katy comes in_

Katy-Hi Jack.

Jack-Katy,what are you doing here?

Katy-Well i want to become a martial arts fighter.

Jack-But...

Jack's dad-Well Dan trust me,Katy and Jack have a chemistry.

Dan-Yes i know that

 _Dan and Jack's dad laugh at that,as Jack was little embarrassed_

Katy-So,are you willing to let me in your dojo,Jackie?

Jack-Do i have a choice?

Jack Pov

 _So Katy becomed a member of a dojo,uh i don't know how do feel,i have two persons in my dojo,one is so annoying,other is on love with long will that last.  
_

 _Two days later_

Jack-When are we going to the lake to train.

Jack's dad-We must wait other two students to show up.

Jack-We are going to take them with us?

Jack's dad-Why not,dont lie you to yourself,yesterday you three had a great time together.

Jack-Are you sure Katy would wanna be naked.

Jack's dad-Ask her.

 _Dan and Katy showed up,and trio with their Sensei went to the lake_

Jack's dad-You see this lake,this is one of the most beautiful lakes i ever saw,and since my childhood i always enter the lake naked,because when you train in this lake,every part of your body must felt this water.

Dan-Katy would you do that?

Katy-I do not have a problem with that,at least women can show something when she is naked.

 _Katy undress herself and gets into a water,she gets in standig position and puts her arms on her hip_

Katy-What,guys are you scared?

 _Dan and Jack took all the clothing off,and they got in water_

Jack Pov

 _Over next weeks we would dayily go out in lake to train,im already getting used to these two._

 _After one day when the finished the training in lake,they laid on the grass to rest a little bit._

 _Katy layed close to Jack._

Katy-Do you knew Jack what a real man looks like.

Jack-Well,there is a different theories,tell me yours.

 _Katy suprises Jack as she gets on top of him,and she begins to kisses him,_

Katy-JACK BREWER,TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A ONE,and they had a sex.

Dan-Wow guys,i did not knew you two loved each other that much.

 _Dan was laughing as Katy was on top of Jack,and she showes her "muscle arms" as she was claiming that she was stronger than Jack_

Katy-Danny,gets close to me, _Dan gets close to her as he was standig between a Jack and Katy,_ you have something on your dick,s _he grabs him by his hips and she begin to kiss his dick,she was holding him tightly around his body as she was making out with his dick,and she still had sex with Jack_

 _Day Later_

Jack's dad-Well i must tip a hat to all three of you for yesterday.

Jack-Dad,you watched was we were involved in a three way sex.

Katy-Well i was one against two of you.

Dan-Well i can hang out with you in sex unlike Jack.

Jack-Don't be mad now,you know dad Dan is always bragging how he would fuck millions of girls before i even meet one,but looks like the reality is different.

Dan-Katy,just give me a chance,so i can show you what i could do.

Katy-Well i must defend Jack,he is awesome,i've mean his kissing and sex i had with him was five star.

Dan-Well you could not get enough of my dick yesterday.

Katy-I kissed his too,when it comes to Jack he is ready to be my husband forever.

Jack-Do you heard that.

Dan-Yeah,i mean Katy i cannot believe that you choose Jack over me,he looks like a girl.

 _Katy grabs Dan and they begin to make out with one another._

 _When they were finished,Jack's dad ask Katy is Dan better than Jack in kissing_

Katy-For now both of them are awesome,they are different,but Dan must prove me that in sex if he wants to be in same category as Jack

 _Jack Pov_

 _Well i knew that tonight Dan and Katy had a sex,and yes i was little mad why would Katy have a sex with Dan as she already had that with me, i love her._


	3. Chapter 3

_Next day at the Lake_

Dan-Hey Jack,i must say Katy was awesome last night.

Jack-Well...

Dan-What,jealous maybe?

Jack-Yes,i am,so what.

Katy-Look honey, _Katy hugs both Jack and Dan,_ i love both of ya,but we three need to be like one.

Jack-Well,since we are put by our dad to be together in dojo,we must get along.

Dan-I've mean we prove it that we can be great friends.

Katy-Hey,don't worry guys,you two act like every wrong step could signal something wrong,you two should calm down a little bit,we are not ordinary childs,i'm your queen and you two are my kings.

 _Jack's dad shows up_

Katy-Since we are here,can you take couple of pictures of us.

Jack's dad-Ok

 _Katy gets down one one knee and grabs Dan and Jack by their dicks as Jack's dad take picture of them, then they took pictures in duo in next order -Jack/Katy,Dan/Katy even Jack/Dan ._

 _Later that day_

Jack's dad-Jack,we should get on vacation.

Jack-Awesome.

Jack's dad-I know this will sound weird,but do you wanna go just with me or we can take somebody with us.

Jack-Well Dan and Katy comes to mind,i don't have a problem with Katy being with us.

Jack's dad-What about Dan?

Jack-Hmmmmm,i don't know,we kinda get along,he gets along with Katy too,yeah he can go.

Jack's dad-Ok boy,this was your decision.

Jack-After all,it would be boring without them kinda.

Jack Pov

 _So me Dad along with Dan and Katy went to vacation together on Sea with Ocean liner  
_

Katy-Is there really a golden statues of naked women?

Jack's dad-Yes,there are.

Dan-I heard that a lot of people get delusioned by them.

Jack-Dan,you should be away from them.

 _Jack and Katy laughed_

Dan-Very funny,we are going to see about that.

Katy-Guys,you already have me.

 _Dan kisses Katy._

Dan-If those statues are really that magic,i must protect myself.

Katy-Jack,what are you waiting for?

 _Jack kisses Katy,Katy hugs Jack,jumps on him and she orders him to take her to a room._

Dan-Ah kids,they must have a good time.

 _Dan and Jack_ _'s dad laughed_

Later that day

Dan-So,Katy what happened in room.

Katy-Well,he got destroyed.

Dan-For someone who trains whole his life,he is not that strong in bed.

 _Jack Showes up_

Jack-I would like to see you in the situation when Katy is in her 100% on top of you.

Katy-Danny,our sex we had days ago was nothing compared to what i did to Jack today.

Dan-I do not believe you.

 _Katy grabs him by a hand a takes him to a room._

 _Evening_

Jack's dad-In five minutes we will arrive.

Jack-Finally,it's been forever.

Jack's dad-Where are those two?

Jack-They had little adventure so to speak.

Jack's dad-How did you survived?

Jack-Well i'm getting better.

 _Jack's dad cuddle Jack by a hair,_ That's my boy.

Dan-Hey guys.

Jack-So how it went?

Dan-She's a beast.

Jack-I told y'a.

 _Katy arrives_

Katy-Well guys,you two are getting better,but you are far from being the "beast tamers"

Jack's dad-Ladies and Gentelmen, we arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

_Next day  
_

Katy-Good morning.

Dan and Jack-Morning!

 _Jack's dad arrives_

Jack'dad-Morning!

Dan Jack and Katy-Morning!

Jack's dad-I never slept better in my life.

Jack-Well it was a relaxing,sun woked me i could sleep whole morning.

Dad-Uh,it is hot here.

Jack's dad-You should check outside, by the way here is not forbidden to be naked.

Katy-Huh,so what could we expect outside.

Jack-Well we three spent on our lake half a day being naked so i'm already used to that, but we cannot be that wild.

Dan-Why not,i've mean we get into a Sea,and we swamp underwater and then we can do whatever we want.

Katy-We are going to talk about that when we get outside this room,it is so hot here

 _Dan And Jack both grab Katie by her hand and they went outside_

 _Jack Pov_

 _We got outside,and it was so hot we really had to remove everything from us,it was that hot,as i look around i saw those infamous "golden statues" of naked women,and boy they were shining,these sun made them extra shining._

 _I cannot lie,my sexual intentions were so high i wanted have a sex with freaking statue,by the way we got to the Sea,and yeah we had "fun" our way.  
_

 _I left the Sea and i walk around the coast,i got back to the hotel and once again outside there where naked golden womens,as much i wanted to look other way,i could not as they were staring at me,and i got close to one of them and i was in dillema,what the fuck i'm a doing,after brief hesitation, i kissed one of these statues,as soon as i did that i run inside the hotel  
_

 _Next day_

 _Jack Pov_

 _I went outside,and again my intentions was to kiss one of this "golden womens".After brief hesitation i once again kiss golden naked women,this time i felt like i touched real lips, i kissed again and all of sudden it open eyes._

 _GOTCH Y'A!,Katy shouts,and Dan showes up with telephone in his hands._

Jack-What!?

Dan-Boy,i thought i was having a problem?

Jack-Oh,come on, like you did not done that already.

Dan-Well, we saw you yesterday how you kissed a statue, so we had to make an ass out of you.

Katy-There was a local guy who does this stuff, since people like you gets usually out of control,this guy can put whole women in gold to look like this statues,so husbands who came with their wives here do not cheat their womens with statues.

Jack-So you filmed everything.

Dan-Yeah.

Jack-So, how will you get this color off?.

Katy-I must be now in Sea good three hours,if i want to get this off, _Katy grabs Jack by his hip and gets close to him.  
_

So,Jackie since you start to kiss a golden womens,why would you stop now? _Jack begins to make out with Katy and they had sex._

 _Two Hours Later_

Katy-Danny,what's up?

Dan-You still did not put this color away.

Katy-Jack was in his best edition yet.

Dan-Little gold can be a inspiration.

Katy-What about you?

Dan-What about me?

 _Katy grabs Dan and they make out with each other which resulted in having a sex_

 _Two Days later_

 _Dan Pov_

 _As much as i love Katy,i know that her and Jack are meant to be together,Brewers and Katy are only people who accepted me in some way,and yeah i made fun of Jack for kissing those statues,but even i done that,but i really looked around before i done that._

Jack's dad-Today we are going home.

Jack-Thank you for these vacation.

Jack's dad-Hey,look how's a love adventures?

Jack-I love Katy,if i could i would marry her right now.

Jack's dad-Well i you love her that much,you must protect her at any cost,

Jack-Even from Dan.

Jack's dad-No,Dan would not hurt her,you have my word on that.

 _Jack Pov_

 _I loved my vacation here,it was freaking awesome,every day with Dan and Katy is awesome._

 _Dad is right, now that Katy and i are so close together we must protect our relationship_

 _Three days later at the lake_

Katy-I must respect my kings _,Katy bows to Jack and Dan._

Jack-Well,we two must respect our queen _,Jack and Dan bows to Katy_

Katy-Who bringed the juice?

Jack-I did.

 _Katy sees a pimple on Jack's dick,and on Dan's mouth_

Katy-Dan come close to me.

Dan-What.

Katy-Don't you see a pimple on your mouth.

Dan-Well yeah,but what's the problem.

Katy-Come here, _Dan gets close to Katy,_

Katy- I will pop these pimple,but you must remain calm.

Dan-Be careful,this pimple is on mouth.

Dan Pov

 _Katy begins to pop the pimple,and i never experience such a pain,as she was digging those nails in my mouth, i almost pissed myself,and that would be awkward considering we are naked._

 _After she was finishing the job,she took straw for juice,she puts on the pimple and she sucks in the pimple,i felt down on my knees._

Jack-What just happened?

Katy-Uh,that was hard.

Jack-Is he alive?

Katy-Yes he is.

Dan-Everything is alright, _Dan gets back on his feet._

 _After 15 minutes swimming in lake,they get back out of water_

Katy-Jack,since we are here,we must do something.

Jack-What?

 _Katy gets on one knee close to Jack's dick_

Katy-I must pop these pimple.

Jack-Are you nuts!

Katy-Sorry Jackie,i must do that.

Dan-Oh shit,that is going to hurt.

 _Jack Pov_

 _Katy began to dig her nails in my dick,i looked straight into a lake,as i could fell every freaking vein in my body poping out._

 _When she was finishing the "job",he took the straw and she sucked in the pimple._

 _Day later_

 _As Dan and Jack were naked training outside the lake,naked Katy shows up._

Katy-So how is your dicks.

Jack-Well after yesterday,they are good.

 _Katy looks at their dicks._

Dan-What are you looking at?

Katy-Hey look in the sky!

 _Dan and Jack looked in the sky,and Katy grabed them both by a dick,and she mastrubate their dicks._


	5. Chapter 5

_Month later_

Jack's dad-Jack,we are in deep shit.

Jack-What happen.

Jack's dad-Jack,if we don't pay a rent,we will be kicked out.

Jack-What!But we had very low rent,what is this shit now.

Jack's dad-I don't know what happened to Sam,apparently i owe him a money.

Jack-Dad,how we are going to pay him that,you only have this dojo!.

Jack's dad-I must rob a bank.

Jack-Come on!

Jack's dad-Son,in life good and bad things happens.

Jack-If you must do that,i will too.

Jack's dad-Really?

Jack-Yes,after all we two are family,weird one but still familiy.

 _Dan enters the room,and that scared both Brewers._

Jack-How much you've heard?

Dan-Well,sorry guys,i heard you are plannig a robbery.

Jack's dad-Great!

Dan-But guys,why would i betray you if this is my dojo and house too? I spend here 95% of a day.

Jack-If we don't do something,we are doomed.

Dan-Can i help you?I can be a great help.

Jack's dad-Well Dan i trust you,and we need every help.

Jack-Well okay, _Jack hugs Dan,and they fist bump._

 _Katy enters the room_

Katy-What is going on?

Jack-Well...

Katy-Hey,no secrets boys.

Dan-We must rob a bank,if we are going to have a dojo.

Katy-How?

Jack's dad-Well first i must put a team for that,then i will make a plan.

Katy-Well can i help you?

Jack-Dad,you said any help is needed so?

Jack's dad-Ok

 _Jack Pov_

 _So we waited 'til midnight for action,for attire we had black pants and shirt,black mask with eye holes,we took a crowbar,and since this is a very old bank,is not that secured,since town had already new bank and they put whole investments in that bank,this bank was perfect picture for us,we went close to bank,we hop the rails,we had to be very careful._

 _Again as this was the old bank ,in her only people with suspicious past leaved money,as our rent guy was owner of the bank._

 _First Dan with a crowbar got to the doors,and he used his strenght to broke the chains with a crowbar,then me and Katy got inside the bank,as we got to the tresor._

Katy-Your Dad said this system for a door is really old,i must try something.

 _Katy presses her hand on the system,she hears something is moving._

Jack-Hey Doors are moving,i think you should press both of your hands on that.

Katy-I have a better idea, _Katy presses her leg,as she could stretch the leg_

Jack-Can you hold on?

Katy-Yes i can,but hurry up,you must hit this door with something.

Jack-Dan get inside.

Dan-I'm here.

Jack-Okay,now is a show time, _Jack hits the door with a Dragon Kick and they open._

 _Jack and Dan grabed the money,and along with Katy they run away,Jack's dad comed with a van and he helped them put the money inside.  
_

 _Two days later_

Jack-Hey dad,you look happy?

Jack's dad-Sam called me,and he was nuts.

Jack-We destroyed his bank kinda.

Jack's dad-Since we took all the money,i had him in palm of my hands,he offerd me anything so i can return the money so he would not get killed.

Jack-So.

Jack's dad-Well i offered him to return money,if he can find me a job,do you remember the vacation and that beautiful Sea?

Jack-Yeah.

Jack's dad-Well he find me job up there as a Sensei, so we can be there always. And we are not going to be alone,Dan and Katy can go with us.

Jack-Dad,thank you, _Jack hugs his dad._

 _Jack Pov_

 _So we move to that place,and we four live together,i had my brother,father and my wife._

 _The End_


	6. Bonus chapter Goldie

Dan Pov

A year later after everything what happened, we had peace, only thing that i did not have was girlfriend, i mean i could not fuck Katy any longer, she and Jack got themselves i in serious relationship.

One evening i i was walking by a beach, all of sudden i saw some people attack old guy.

I shout out loud so they can get scared, even though i was more scared what is going to happen to me if they attack me.

They run away, and i get closer to the old guy.

Dan-Who are those assholes.

Old guy-Some idiots who are stalking me constantly.

Dan-Why?

Old guy-Because i'm scientist.

Dan-And so what.

Old guy-Well if you come with me you will see why they wanted to beat me up.

Dan Pov

I followed that guy, and we enter in his lab, and i could not believe how much tech was in it.

Old guy-Son, what you see is something you only saw in the movies.

Dan-What is this stuff?.

Old guy This is a machine that can transform anything into a living and breathing being.

Dan-Can this make those golden naked statues alive too?

Old guy-Yes.

Dan-Can i bring statue to you.

Old guy-Of course.

Dan after hearing that went home to the hotel and waited 'til midnight, then after everyone went asslep, he gets outside the hotel and he grabs one of the golden statues of naked women and he got to the lab.

Dan-Here we go.

Old guy-So this is the statue.

Dan-Yes.

Old guy put the statue in the machine, and hour later the transformation was complete.

Door opened and golden girl step outside the podijum.

Dan-WOW, Dan gets closer to her, and they share a look.

Old man-One more thing, you must teach her how to talk.

Dan-Ok, Dan grabs his golden girl by a hand and they walk outside the lab.

Dan looked at her naked body

Dan-Your name will be Goldie, and you are my girl.

Dan hugs Goldie and he makes out with her, when he was finished with that, he had sex with her.

After they finished having a sex, Dan took her back home

THE END


End file.
